An image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) which forms an image on a recording medium such as a sheet has been proposed. In addition, in the image forming apparatus, an apparatus having an image forming process function to form an image using erasable coloring material such as erasable toner, and an erasing process function to erase the above-described image formed on a sheet has been developed.
In an image forming apparatus having an erasing process function, when a dormant state, that is a state of waiting for a process request from a user, continues for not less than a definite time, a control mode of the apparatus transfers from a ready mode in which various processes are executable, to a power saving mode in which power supply to the respective units of the apparatus is reduced, in the same manner as in an image forming apparatus not having an erasing process function. In addition, when the control mode returns from the power saving mode to the ready mode, the image forming apparatus performs a warming-up operation so as to make not only the erasing process but also the image forming process in an executable state. Accordingly, when a user returns the control mode of the image forming apparatus from the power saving mode to the ready mode, to use the erasing process function, it is necessary for the user to wait for a time required for the above-described warming-up, till the image forming apparatus becomes in the ready mode, in the same manner as in the case of using the image forming function.